Beautiful
by Draconis'sDragon
Summary: Draco Reflects on How beautiful his wife Hermione is and the times she didnt realise it. Song-fic


****

_**I look over at my wife, my beautiful wife. She doesn't see herself very clearly. She still sees herself as the bushy haired, large tooth bookworm from school. I can remember all the times she didn't realised how beautiful she looked.**_****

I heard you crying the night before the Weaselette /Potter wedding, saying to the soon- -to be –Mrs-the-boy-who-defeted-voldemort-and-decide-to-marry-a-weasley,-how you will never look as beautiful as her. Oh my dear Hermione, I wish you could see the effect you have on men, when you walk through the door, everyone turns to look.  
  
_You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough_

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

**Having you in my life makes it beautiful. When you get frustrated and brush your hair out the way, it drives me insane. When I saw you at Potter's wedding and smiled at you and you looked at the ground with a blush and a smile- You don't know how beautiful you looked.**

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful_

**If only I could make you see it, make you understand why I want you, why I need you. I'm standing across from you at Weasley's wedding and I cannot comprehend how you can't see it when everyone else can. How you don't know you're beautiful**

_If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That what makes you beautiful_

**I walk up to you to ask you to dance, gently you agree and take my hand. I'm singing along with the song and then I softly whisper in your ear "You look stunning". You shake your head and blush, I stare into your eyes and say it again, you smile and turn away.**  
_So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
I don't know why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eyes_

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

**I remember our first date, oh how beautiful you looked. You made my life perfect when you agreed to go out with me. I remember the wind as we walked to the restaurant, your hair blowing every direction. You look simple radiant.****  
**  
_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
_  
**If you could have just seen yourself on our wedding say, I've never seen you look more beautiful than you did then. I looked at you and I felt my eyes start to prickle with tears, I couldn't believe that this exquisite woman standing next to me was going to be all mine.**

_If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful_

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

**And now as I'm sitting here in the hospital room watching you cuddling our newborn baby boy, your hair a mess and your face sweaty and with our other two boys on the bed next to you; you need to know that you light up my world like nobody else, you gave me happiness, love, comfort, peace. You've given me three wonderful sons, and best of all you me you.**

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful_

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful

**You look up from your hospital bed and smile at me.  
I smile back, lean forward and give you a light kiss.  
As I lean back I say "You don't know you're beautiful. That's what makes you beautiful"**


End file.
